Hеllо
"Hello" is a song by Iggy Azalea from her debut mixtape "Ignorant Art".The song is a collaboration with Joe Moses.It's the second track on the mixtape. Lyrics 1: Iggy Azalea Look, we gettin' money We spendin' money There's June money and December money There's summer money and winter money Cold-co-co-co-cold Clothes on top of clothes I'm flier than a bird And I'm shittin' on you hoes What you know? Bitch I'm on And can't nobody turn me off And if I was a dick I would be hard But you would make me soft, my god He choosin' like hello, hello So pretty bitch, hair yellow, yellow Blond, but please don't think I'm dumb I'm gettin' to this bread Where's the Grey Poupon? These dudes is on my jock Every time I come And you would think that I was trippin' Shit, the way they throw the ones x2 I can make you go I can make you move I can make you do what the fuck I want you to do I walk in they like Hello, hello, hello 2: Iggy Azalea Fuck you bitches You ugly bitches You stupid bitches You dummy bitches You dusty bitches Don't touch me bitches (whoa) Whoa, whoa whoa N-n-n-n-no You're not on my level You're not even close And these are Ferragamo Baby, what the fuck are those? Since you sniff pussies and cry Baby go and blow your nose Bitch I'm on And if I have to tell you one more time I'll blow Like a bomb, or a horn, or a bitch behind a bungalow at prom What I'm on I swear these bitches not It's pussy two times: Twat, twat Pussy two more times is exactly what he got After I made it hot And he spent up all his gwap I'm talkin' racks on top of racks And stacks on top of that He took me to them shops and I got bags on top of bags You dress like orphan Annie Get a kitchen, back them rags You're not lookin' too good And that's too bad So sad x2 I can make you go I can make you move I can make you do what the fuck I want you to do I walk in they like Hello, hello, hello 3: Joe Moses My wrist yellow My Benz black Everybody know I did that I live that I am that My watch blue My bitch's phat That's pretty, hot, and tempting, nigga Earrings Bart Simpson, nigga Fuck a duck, we fixin' nigga Milk carton, you missin' nigga I'm Brick Squad and I'm caso I'm all out and I'm 5'4" My squad is something I die for Just point 'em out And I ride on em I dive on em Who talkin', boy? Inside be bossin' boy I shits beats, you coughin' boy I ride tracks, you walkin' boy I does me, you do you I fuck bitches, you Youtube You watch me, I watch hoes You pillow talkin', I fuck stole I'm JM, that's gettin' money Fuck haters, them niggas funny All out, we gettin' money All out, that's good money x2 Category:Songs